


The Brothers Hemsworth

by andybirch



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Facials, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybirch/pseuds/andybirch
Summary: Chris and Liam Hemsworth have spent months apart, so when they reunite they quickly get back to doing what Hemsworth brothers do best - screw each other silly.





	The Brothers Hemsworth

"Oh fuck, right there. Give it to me bro" said a panting Liam Hemsworth as his big brother Chris once again slid his cock into his younger sibling with measured force.

The 6'3 Australians were fucking doggy style on their lawn, Liam's legs spread wide as Chris kneeled behind him, hefty cock currently expanding every single part of his sibling's anal cavity. The liquid lube squelching as the tumescent tube slid in and out of the tightly gripping hole like a slow-moving piston.

Chris had been away shooting "The Avengers" and Liam was in North Carolina filming "The Hunger Games", so both hadn't seen each other for several months. As filming took a break on both simultaneously, the boys caught the first planes back to Los Angeles to the Hollywood Hills estate they were renting.

Having met up at the airport and struggled to keep their hands off each other in the cab, they'd only made it halfway between their front gate and front door before they started tearing the clothes off each other and rolling around on the lawn in a passionate embrace. Both boys had been rock hard since they caught sight of each other and so had frantically ripped off the layers covering their stiff and over excited pricks.

Both were thankful for their house having high fences and often vacant neighbours, not to mention the spare bottle of Astroglide Chris had in his hand luggage which was quickly put to good use. There'd been no time for preliminaries, no time for some long and sensuous 69-ing, Chris' cock wanted in Liam's hole and heaven and earth couldn't stand in its way. One handful of lube was quickly lathered over the hot and veiny pale skin of the godly appendage, while another was plunged into Liam's hole by two and then three of Chris' thick fingers.

The digits prepped Liam for all of a few seconds before Chris's nine inch dick was pushed into position and slowly glided into his brother's ass, the thick shaft moist and glistening as the sunlight reflected off the lower trunk of it. Liam's hole had swallowed the rigid tube right down to Chris' lush dusting of dark brown pubes before ascending until just the purple engorged head remained inside, the excess foreskin and the rim of the glans caught under the tight skin of Liam's pale pink hole which was stretched to the limit to accommodate Chris' enormous but familiar girth.

It was a long and sensuous fuck. Chris tended to be rough and fairly quick with most of his conquests, both Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner had found that out first hand on "The Avengers" set as he'd taken great pleasure from their flesh several times through production. One time, after a night out on the piss, he even let them double penetrate him - the other Chris lying back on a hotel bed as Hemsworth rode him, hands gripping those massive hairy pecs.

Then a tight bodied Jeremy slid in behind, shoving his dick inside the Aussie hole alongside his fellow American's. Both fucked him for nearly half an hour before simultaneously gushing their seed into his abused hole, he meanwhile had painted the other Chris' chest with his own legendary jumbo-sized load - so much so Evans was joking that weeks later he was still finding chest hairs that were stuck together.

With Liam though it varied a lot and today they weren't fucking - they were making drawn out and sensuous love like only brothers can. The years of intimacy between the pair giving them carnal knowledge of each other's most pleasurable zones and forbidden thoughts, the rhythms of their bodies long adjusted to each other's exploratory limits and seemingly unquenchable desire.

Chris admired Liam's strong back - the traps twitching and arching from the pleasure that his manhood was imbuing into the younger man underneath. He pulled Liam toward him until they were both up on their knees, Liam leaning back against Chris' chest. Their faces turn towards each other and they kissed.

Chris' large hands roved over the hard chest in front of him, hands smoothing over every exquisite detail. The small dark and pointy nipples that could arouse his brother in an instant, the reams of smooth white flesh, the rippling abdomen, the light fuzzy treasure trail of wispy dark hair.

Liam was built like a more compact and narrow version of Chris, lacking his bigger brother's wider upper body which gave him a classic V shape as opposed to Liam's more 'I' shaped chest. It was a change more notable since Chris had begun his "Thor" workouts which lead to significant muscle gain across his biceps and pecs. Liam's 7' cock was also dwarved by the large maglite torch-esque heft of his older brother's piece.

Yet that meant nothing to either of them. They truly loved each other on every level - their mouths enjoying each other, tongues intertwining and tasting rather than fighting for dominance, spit sliding around in each others mouths. It was a long, slow, wet kiss that went on for several minutes until they had to break apart for some air.

"Oh fuck I love you Lee" said Chris in his trademark deep voice.

"I love you too Christopher...uh...god, I want you inside me always bro."

"Gladly. I could live in your ass it's so beautiful. Like you".

"Kiss me...kiss me and fill me."

Their mouths came together again, just indulging in each other's taste and flavours as Chris hips slowly moved of their own accord, continuing the drawn out fuck.

Three positions and twenty minutes later, Chris was laying back and Liam was riding him cowgirl style when the younger Hemsworth lost control. So turned on and so lost in his ecstasy he hadn't realised his seed was ready to come out until the first volley suddenly sprayed across his brothers muscular chest. Hot, white spunk ran in rivers over the bulging pecs and down over Chris' clavicle as Liam's hands free orgasm showered a delighted and laughing Chris who kept deliberately inserting his cock slowly into Liam's now manically twitching ass - extending out his brother's climax for as long as possible.

"UUGGGHH Chris"

"That's it bro, let it go... god you look amazing when you shoot all over me you know that?"

"Not... UGH... as much as you do Crisco. Yeah, roll those hips...YEAH" yelled Liam as Chris' still concrete-like erection slammed against his prostate - milking a few more drops from the end of the younger one's cock. Liam's hands rested on Chris' rock solid chest for support, the ejaculation had exhausted him but he stayed in the moment as Chris kept working his own cock in and out of Liam's ass.

Liam looked down at Chris - sweat glistened off him, making his bulging physique even more pronounced. Liam's fresh and copious load was smeared all across his brother's chest, reminding him of time outs on "The Hunger Games" set when he'd given similar 'paint' jobs to his co-stars Josh Hutcherson and Alexander Ludwig. Hutcherson gave better head than anyone he'd ever known, including Chris, while Ludwig's tight muscular body made him a dynamo at topping Liam's insatiable hole.

Liam's semen was more watery than his brothers thicker, more cream-like consistency of cum, yet it had a sweet taste which both brothers relished. Liam scooped up a handful and wiped it over his brother's mouth and light beard, Liam smiling as a large tongue popped out and roved over the fingers tasting the hot fresh jizz.

"Mmmm, baby bro's milk, god I missed that. I'm going to drink your sac dry in the next few days".

Liam leaned down and they kissed, sharing cum between their tongues, groaning at the sharp saltiness on their palates.

Involuntarily Chris' hips began pounding harder into his brother.

"These balls haven't sprayed a load in nearly a week, think you can handle it Lee?"

"Fuck, really bro? Give me your best shot Thor, fucking drown my ass"

Chris smiled at his brother's jest and gripped his hips, the slow tempo rapidly speeding up to a statacco beat and the bigger brother gritting his teeth as he pounded his chunky Aussie sausage faster and faster into the hole he knew he would never tire of plundering.

Liam's breathing got quicker, higher pitched and more keening in the process. The moaning became broken as the quicker pounding vibrated his entire skeleton. He leaned forward and grabbed his brother's shoulders for support as the bigger cock rammed home several times a second. The hefty cow bollocks underneath, which had been flying in all sorts of directions, tightened up as the two cream egg-sized testicles got ready to evacuate what would be one of the biggest loads Chris had shot in ages.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum baby, going to shoot that dick cream right inside you bro you fucking stud" he shouted as the first volley rocketed out of the top of his cock and deep into Liam's hole.

Neither had been prepared for the load that was coming. The first hard spurt had already filled Liam's hole so much that the second gushed out his ass and over Chris' crotch, thighs and pubes - drenching them in hot salty man juice. The smell hit them right away and Liam, who had every intention of riding his bro until the end, quickly changed his mind. He had to have some of that cum down his throat right now.

He pulled up off the cock, the third spurt firing right up his back and hitting the back of his neck in the process, he quickly turned around, grabbed the shaft and started fiercely wanking it, sending another shot flying and splattering Chris' face.

Chris' pecs and stomach were drenched by the fifth shot, after which Liam's mouth latched over the large mushroom head, milking out all the rest of the juice of which there was still a good mouthful.

Chris was roaring in a deep growl, white droplets of cum running over his cheeks, dripping into his mouth. His hand wiped his forehead and face, then he shoved much of it into his mouth to suck off his own hot seed which he relished. Whether fooling around together or wanking alone, the Hemsworth boys never needed tissues as both boys were such cumsluts they always ate all the spunk they could get.

Liam's face was now in his brother's pubes, sucking the cum off the hair and from his balls, slowly making his way up Chris' stomach.

The remnants of Liam's own load was now utterly mixed with his brothers across Chris' chest, Chris began rubbing it into his pecs and Liam quickly latched onto his brothers nipples, suckling and licking the fluid from his rock hard man teets. Both collapsed on their backs on the ground.

"FUCK that was good" said Chris.

"You said it" said Liam, his mouth ringed with spunk and his breath overpowered with it.

Chris turned to his brother and brought him in for a long sensual kiss, both cleaning each other's faces with their tongues and both snowballing and then swallowing the now blended Hemsworth family cream. As their adrenalin wore down, both stood up, their glistening naked and muscular bodies had bits of grass, dirt and jizz all over them.

"Join me in the shower bro?" asked Chris, his cock, not entirely wilting and already considering the next round.

"Absolutely" responded Liam, picking up the bags they'd strewn and headed for the house's front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story via e-mailing me at andrewbirch99@hotmail.com as the feedback is very important. Plus it's often hot to hear as well.


End file.
